The Ring
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Ini bukan cerita tentang The Ring Sadako atau The Lord of The Ring. Ini cerita tentang sebuah cincin yang sengaja disematkan seorang gadis untuk membantu percintaannya. KakaSaku Oneshot for my birthday anda valentine. RnR?


**The Ring**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto's character is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This fic is MINE, kazuko mizushima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AU/OC/OOC/for my birthday to all of KakaSaku fans Indonesia, and valentine day**

**Rate: T**

**Romance, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Dia sengaja menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya untuk membatasi hubunganmu dengannya. Selain itu, agar kau tahu bahwa ia sedang menunggumu, lelaki yang paling dicintainya. Tak sadarkah, kau?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

The Ring. Meskipun judulnya The Ring, bukan berarti ini adalah cerita tentang sebuah cincin. Ini bukan cerita horror seperti The Ring (Sadako) atau adventure seperti The Lord of The Ring. Ini adalah cerita tentang seorang gadis dan cincinnya yang membuat gadis itu bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dicintai si gadis.

Cincin platina berukiran bunga sakura dan shuriken itu tersemat di jari manis gadis itu. Cincin berukiran shuriken itu sangat mirip dengan seorang pria. Pria dewasa pemilik hati si gadis. Pria yang kuat dan tegas. Pria yang bisa menjadi teman maupun lawan. Pria yang dicintai si gadis. Sedangkan cincin berukiran bunga sakura itu sangat mirip dengan si gadis. Terlihat lemah, namun sebenarnya tegar. Cincin yang menyimbolkan kepribadiannya, karakternya, namanya.

Sakura.

Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Meskipun bernama 'Sakura', namun ia benar-benar mirip dengan bunga sakura. Rambut pink-nya, bahkan kepribadiannya. Seorang gadis anggun yang tenang namun tegas dalam memantapkan hati jika kau belum terlalu kenal dengannya. Tapi, jika kau sudah akrab dengannya, ia tak segan-segan mengeluarkan inner-nya jika dalam keadaan emosi. Begitulah Sakura. Gadis biasa yang tak sempurna. Sakura memiliki kehidupan yang biasa. Keluarga yang biasa, teman yang biasa, dan bahkan hal yang ia miliki pun biasa. Meski begitu, ia pasti ingin memiliki suatu keinginan dan harapan besar. Perasaannya terbalaskan.

"Lagi-lagi kau memandangi cincin itu, Sakura." Celetuk gadis berambut pirang panjang berkucir dua dengan tiga garis di pipinya. Sakura terhenyak dan memandang kembali cincin yang tersemat manis di jarinya.

"Hmm, kau tak mengerti, Naruto. Cincin ini bisa membantuku." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum memandangi cincin platina tersebut. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan sepupunya.

"Huh, aku tak mengerti apa yang bisa dilakukan cincin kecil seperti itu untuk membantumu!" sahut Naruto kesal. Sakura hanya mengernyit tanda mengejek.

"Dasar bodoh! Makanya, belajar yang rajin! Jangan main terus! Apa kalimat 'cincin ini bisa membantuku' adalah kalimat yang sulit untuk anak SMA sepertimu, hah?" tukas Sakura. Sepupu yang sebaya dengannya itu hanya memanyunkan bibrnya tanda kesal.

"Sudah tahu aku bodoh, ya jangan menggunakan kalimat yang tidak kumengerti, dong!" Naruto membela dirinya sendiri dan membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau mau menganggap aku bagaimana dengan cincin platinaku." Kata Sakura yang tampak menyerah dengan Naruto. Bertengkar dengan Naruto memang tak ada habisnya.

Gadis bermata emerald itu pun mengambil tasnya untuk pulang. Hari memang sudah beranjak sore. Matahari sudah bersiap mengambil selimutnya untuk tidur dan berganti shift dengan bulan.

"Kau masih tetap disini? Aku mau pulang." Kata Sakura seraya meninggalkan Naruto. Menyadari dia akan ditinggal sepupunya, Naruto segera menyabet tasnya dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan berdua dalam malam. Seperti biasa, Naruto akan mengoceh panjang lebar tentang segala hal. Entah itu pacarnya yang berambut bak pantat ayam, ataupun pertengkaran lucu dari ayah ibunya yang adalah paman dan bibi Sakura. Jika orang biasa yang mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang tak ada habisnya bisa membuat kuping panas, lain halnya dengan Sakura. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik. Meskipun ada hal yang tidak ia suka, ia akan menyampaikannya secara terus terang. Yah, meskipun kadang disertai dengan emosi karena memang begitulah ia. Meskipun ia mirip dengan bunga sakura, namun terkadang ia bisa sekokoh pohon beringin.

Hawa kota Konoha di malam hari semakin menghangat. Tak heran jika sekarang telah memasuki bulan Maret. Musim semi. Mengingat musim semi, ingatlah bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Jika teringat bunga sakura, ingatlah Sakura. Sakura lahir di bulan Maret. Tepatnya 28 Maret.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia memandang langit kota Konoha yang bertaburan bintang meskipun tidak banyak dan itu otomatis membuat Naruto menghentikan ocehannya. Ia pun ikut melihat apa yang Sakura lihat.

"Sudah bulan Maret, ya." Kata Sakura seraya berhenti dan memandang bintang. Dihirupnya udara malam lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. Naruto hanya mengernyit heran memandang sepupunya yang beda dari biasanya. Lebih tenang.

"Ya. Dua minggu lagi, ulang tahunmu, lho!" jawab Naruto mengingatkan. Sakura terdiam memandang sepupunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau lupa, dengan ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Tak terasa sudah tujuh bulan berlalu." Perkataan Sakura yang ganjil membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia teringat kejadian tujuh bulan yang lalu yang membuat ia memutuskan memakai cincin platina itu sampai saat ini.

"Benar juga. Tujuh bulan lalu." Kata Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

Tujuh bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya bulan Setember dari sekarang. Pada pertengahan bulan Okober, ada acara penutupan MOS. Sakura yang mengagumi seorang senpai sejak pertama kali bertemu memutuskan untuk melakukan 'PDKT'. Ia meminta Naruto yang notabene paling mudah akrab dengan kakak kelas untuk memintakan nomer ponsel dan email milik senpai itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia tak langsung menghubungi orang itu. Mungkin karena terlalu malu atau tak sanggup mendapatkan kemungkinan terburuk dibalas dengan kasar oleh sang senpai, akhirnya setelah tepat seminggu mereka berhubungan. Maksudnya saling mengirim email. Setelah sebulan saling berkomunikasi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada sang senpai tepat di hari ulang tahun sang senpai. 15 September. Namun sang senpai bukan menolak maupun menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura. Senpai itu tak menjawab pernyataan cinta gadis itu. Bisa dibilang 'menggantung'nya hingga saat ini. Sejak saat itu, Sakura yang tak pernah memakai cincin, memutuskan memakai cincin yang melambangkan dia dan sang senpai. Bunga Sakura sebagai lambangnya, dan shuriken sebagai lambang pria itu. Bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin selalu mengingat sang senpai. Selain itu, ia juga ingin membatasi hubungannya dengan senpai itu. Agar sang senpai mengira, dia sudah memiliki hati yang lain. Agar senpai itu mengira Sakura sudah melupakannya.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat asal mula ia memakai cincin platina itu. Ia lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju jalan pulang dan di ikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang panjang membuat Sakura bosan di rumah. Mungkin karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya ataupun bermain dengan Naruto. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berinternet di laptopnya.

Dibukanya facebooknya. Tak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali. Ia teringat dengan senpai yang ia suka dulu. Akhirnya dengan iseng, dibukanya facebook senpai itu.

Kakashi Hatake.

Setelah melihat wall nya, tak ada status terbaru dari kakak kelas yang masih dicintainya sampai sekarang itu. Sakura menghela nafas. Memang percuma mengharapkan status galau tentang dirinya dari senpai berdarah dingin itu.

Sakura teringat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kurenai senpai membuat sebuah blog. Dari pada meratapi dirinya yang digantungkan oleh Kakashi, lebih baik membuka blog milik Kurenai.

Blog milik Kurenai adalah blog yang sederhana. Layoutnya tidak terlalu menampilkan ke-cewek-cewek-an. Semua postingannya juga hanya berisi materi pelajaran. Benar-benar senpai yang rajin. Sakura melihat pada kolom 'followers', followers milik Kurenai sangat banyak. Dilihatnya satu persatu dan sekejap kemudian, Sakura terkejut.

Blog milik Kakashi mem-follow blog Kurenai. Hati penasaran Sakura bergerak ingin melihat isi blog itu. Akhirnya Sakura meng-klik blog milik Kakashi.

Blog Kakashi ternyata hanya sebuah blog yang membosankan. Bagaimana tidak? Yang di posting dalam blog itu hanyalah komentar atau sinopsis dari novel Icha-Icha Paradise, karangan Jiraiya, kepala sekolah mereka yang mesum. Saat sudah akan keluar dari halaman blog Kakashi, pandangan Sakura terhenti di sebuah posting berjudul 'Aku Selama Tiga Tahun di SMA'. Hati penasaran Sakura kembali tergerak untuk membaca postingan itu. Di-klik-nya link untuk menuju posting tersebut.

Ternyata, pada postingan itu, Kakashi menceritakan pengalamannya di SMA selama tiga tahun.

Tahun pertama, ia satu-satunya alumni SMPnya yang masuk di SMA Konoha. Tapi ia dengan cepat berbaur dan akrab dengan teman-teman barunya. Seperti Asuma-senpai atau Gai-senpai. Yang membuat Sakura terhenyak adalah pada tahun pertama itu, Kakashi mulai menyukai lawan jenisnya. Namun, pernyataan cintanya harus berhenti karena gadis pujaan hati itu terlalu pemalu untuk berurusan dengan cinta.

Tahun kedua, yang membuat Sakura sedikit cemburu pada Kakashi. Di tahun kedua itu, Kakashi sempai berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Hanya saja tak banyak orang tahu kalau Kakashi sudah menjalin hubungan. Dan di akhir semester, hubungan mereka berakhir karena perbedaan pendapat. Yang membuat Sakura penasaran, siapa gadis itu?

Paragraf kedua yang menceritakan kehidupan Kakashi di tahun kedua telah berakhir dan Sakura akan melanjutkan ke paragraph ke tiga. Sebelum memasuki paragraph ketiga, hati Sakura berdebar kencang. Bagaimana tidak. Sakura benar-benar penasaran apakah Kakashi akan menceritakannya di paragraph ketiga, yaitu saat ini. Ketika Kakashi kelas tiga.

Sakura mulai membaca paragraph ketiga dengan penasaran. Ia membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis dalam blog tersebut. Sakura terus membaca hingga titik terakhir. Namun, dalam blog itu tak sehuruf-pun menceritakan tentang dirinya. Kakashi tidak menceritakannya dalam blog itu.

Sakura terkejut. Ia menatap nanar layar laptopnya. Ia tak menyangka Kakashi dengan cepat melupakannya. Melupakan saat-saat mereka saling mengirim e-mail dengan akrabnya, maupun saat pernyataan cinta Sakura. Hati Sakura perih serasa teriris sembilu. Ia benar-benar dilupakan.

'Dia membalas perasaanmu?' Inner Sakura bertanya dengan tegasnya. Membuat Sakura teringat dengan perkataan Naruto beberapa hari lalu. Naruto berkata bahwa Sakura dan Kakashi sangat mirip. Dan mungkin saja mereka benar-benar berjodoh. Naruto juga bilang kalau Kakashi pasti akan membalas pernyataan cinta Sakura.

'Dia membalas perasaanku?' Sakura mengulang pertanyaan innernya.

'Kau bodoh? Dia cuma mempermainkanmu, tahu! Kau mungkin bukan tipenya, makanya dia menggantungmu selama ini. Dan kau masih mencintainya?' tanya Inner Sakura sekali lagi. Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Innernya. Semua yang dikatakan sang Inner memang ada benarnya. Terlihat sekali kalau Kakashi mempermainkan Sakura.

'Kau harus melupakannya, Sakura. Dia mempermainkanmu! Tunjukkan padanya, kalau tanpa dia, kau juga bisa!' sang Inner membuat Sakura merinding. Bukan merinding ketakutan, tetapi merinding karena tersemangati. Ya! Ia tersemangati untuk melupakan Kakashi.

'Baiklah, aku memang harus melupakanmu, Kakashi.'

.

.

.

28 Maret – Ulang tahun Sakura.

'PONG' taburan confetti berhamburan menerpa wajah manis Sakura yang terkejut. Begitu masuk, ia sudah di kejutkan dengan perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas. Dekorasi ulang tahun menghiasi ruang keluarga rumah Sakura. Sebuah tart ukuran sedang dengan krim strawberry dan lilin bebentuk angka enam belas.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Seru Ino, Natsu, dan kedua orang tua Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Thanks, semuanya." Kata Sakura seraya memeluk Naruto dan ayah ibunya. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri adiknya, Natsu.

"Mana pelukan untukku, Natsu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Natsu segera blushing. Tentu saja, ia malu harus memeluk kakaknya di umurnya yang sudah 14 tahun ini.

"Gak, ada!" kata Natsu seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura hanya tertawa. Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja, datang menghampiri Sakura dengan kue tart ulang tahun Sakura.

"Tiup lilin!" seru Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengambil kue tartnya dari tangan Sasuke dan hendak meniupnya sebelum Naruto mencegahnya.

"Make a wish dulu!" sahut Naruto.

"Oh, iya!" Sakura segera menaruh kue tartnya dan memandangi krim strawberry itu. Ia bingung untuk menginginkan apa pada tuhannya.

"Apa, ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Minta pada tuhan supaya aku cepat punya laptop!" seru Natsu yang tak sengaja menyindir ayahnya.

"Natsu, ini ulang tahun kakakmu!" sahut ibunya. Natsu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah lucu adiknya. Tapi ia masih bingung untuk menginginkan apa.

"Minta kau ditembak Kakashi senpai saja." Usul Naruto yang berbisik. Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak namun ragu.

'Semoga aku dan Kakashi bisa berpacaran.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tidak serius. Hanya sekedar gurauan saja.

"Sekarang buka hadiah!" kata ayah Sakura seraya mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran besar.

"Apa, ini yah?" tanya Sakura saat membawa kotak itu.

"Buka saja! Ini hadiah dari ayah karena kau berhasil meraih juara satu di kelas. Hadiah yang agak terlambat." Kata ayah Sakura. Sakura memandang kotak besar itu penasaran. Akhirnya dibuka kotak itu.

"Waaah! LAPTOP!" seru Natsu setelah melihat isi kotak besar hadiah Sakura.

"Ayah curang! Kenapa kakak dihadiahi laptop?" tanya Natsu tak terima.

"Ini karena kakakmu sudah berhasil meraih juara. Harusnya kau belajar yang giat juga seperti kakakmu!" kata ayah Sakura menasehati. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Natsu. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut jabrik Natsu.

"Sudahlah, Natsu! Kau boleh meminjam laptopku." Kata Sakura dan langsung membuat mata Natsu berbinar.

"Makasih, kaak!" seru Natsu seraya memeluk kakaknya. Akhirnya dia tanpa malu memeluk kakak perempuannya.

"Ini hadiah dariku dan Sasuke!" kata Naruto kemudian. Ia membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Sakura memandang kotak hadiah dari Naruto dan membukanya.

"Kemarin kau bilang ingin dress yang dijual di butik Kurenai senpai. Makanya aku dan Sasuke membelinya kemarin." Kata Naruto seraya menggandeng pacarnya. Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"Terima kasih, Naruto, Sasuke." Kata Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Oh, ya kak! Ini untuk kakak!" kata Natsu yang datang dengan kotak berukuran kecil. Sakura mengernyit heran. Ia tak menyangka adiknya akan menghadiahinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Buka saja!" seru Natsu lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan teman-teman kakaknya untuk bermain game. Tak hanya Natsu, keluarganya pun meninggalkan Sakura. Maksudnya, suasana rumah Sakura menjadi ramai dan Sakura kembali sendiri di dunianya. Natsu menantang ayahnya dan Sasuke untuk mengalahkannya bermain PS. Sedangkan ibu Sakura dan Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menyiapkan camilan untuk ketiga pria itu. Sakura sendiri membuka hadiah dari Natsu.

Sebuah coklat.

'Coklat?' gumam Sakura. Ia pun membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

'Ini untuk ganti coklat valentine. Maaf, aku tidak sempat memberikannya untukmu. Semoga ini pantas untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu ke enam belas.' Begitulah surat tanpa pengirim itu. Sakura mulai curiga karena jelas bukan Natsu yang mengirimnya. Sakura pun menghampiri Natsu yang sedang asyik bermain PS.

"Natsu, kau mendapat ini dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura. Tanpa sadar, pertanyaannya diperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dari kurir aneh." Jawab Naruto. Sakura mengernyit heran tanda curiga.

"Kurir aneh katamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Kurir tapi kendaraannya mercy." Kata Natsu masih fokus dengan game nya. Sakura memperhatikan sekali perkataan Natsu. Naruto yang menyadari kecurigaan sahabatnya, pun dating menghampiri Sakura.

"Sudahlah.. mungkin itu dari Lee. Kau tahu, kan. Lee pewaris dojo yang besar, dan tentunya ia sangat kaya." Jelas Naruto. Sakura menyanggupinya. Mungkin ini dari Lee, teman sekelas mereka yang sangat mengagumi Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura pun mengabaikan cokelat itu.

.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu, Sakura semakin jarang mengingat Kakashi. Ia pun sudah tidak pernah membuka facebook Kakashi ataupun blognya. Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk melupakan pria perak yang telah melukainya selama ini. Naruto yang mengerti maksud sepupunya pun mendukung penuh. Ia juga mengharapkan kebahagiaan sepupu yang sudah hidup bersama dengannya selama ini. Makanya, Naruto tidak lagi mengolok Sakura ketika ada Kakashi. Karena ia tahu perasaan Sakura. Tanpa di deathglare Sakura-pun Naruto akan mengerti.

Suatu sore di SMA Konoha. Sakura pulang dari eskul karate-nya. Ia yang sudah berganti pakaian segera menyusuri koridor untuk pulang. Sakura menatap jendela lorong yang besar. Matahari tampak perlahan kembali ke perdauannya. Sakura tersenyum. Saat-saat melihat sunset memang sangat menarik.

"Sakura," Seru seseorang menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan Sakura. Sakura segera berpaling dari 'pemandangan sunset'nya.

Sejurus kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. Orang yang telah memangilnya adalah sosok perak yang paling dikenalnya. Kakashi.

'DEG' Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia tak menyangka akan dipanggil Kakashi dengan namanya. Itu membuktikan kalau Kakashi memang tak pernah melupakannya.

Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Hatinya telah tertutup untuk Kakashi. Jantung Sakura-pun mengerti akan perasaan pemiliknya dan menuruti Sakura. Sakura mulai tenang melewati Kakashi.

Kakashi mematung membiarkan dirinya dilewati Sakura. Beberapa langkah Sakura menjauhi pria perak itu, Kakashi segera berbalik melihat Sakura. Onyx kembar pria perak itu menatap nanar gadis yang pernah mencintainya itu.

"Sakura,"

.

.

.

Sakura sudah tak lagi memikirkan Kakashi. Yang lebih baik lagi, ia sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Pria berambut merah marun bernama Gaara Sabaku. Sudah 3 bulan Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara meski tak sampai tahap pacaran. Tapi, banyak yang mengakui kecocokan Sakura dan Gaara, termasuk Kakashi.

Sakura pulang sekolah siang ini. Hari ini ia pulang bersama Naruto karena Gaara ada latihan basket dan Sakura harus langsung pulang. Sedangkan Naruto, tidak bersama pacarnya karena Sasuke pulang duluan untuk menjemput ibunya yang pulang dari New York.

"Bagaimana? Lebih baik dengan Gaara, kan?" Tanya Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Iya, rasanya ringan sekali melupakan pria perak menyebalkan itu." Kata Sakura dengan wajah gembira. Namun Naruto hanya memandangnya tak percaya.

"Aku tak yakin kau sampai sekarang sudah melupakan Kakashi-senpai." Kata Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mungkin kau benar aku masih belum melupakannya. Tapi pasti bisa. Setelah Kakashi-senpai lulus, aku akan berpacaran dengan Gaara." Perkataan tegas Sakura membuat Naruto terdiam luar biasa. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Ya. Aku yakin seyakin yakinnya. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau juga akan terus menunggu digantung Sasuke sepertiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan menjadikan Naruto sebagai sudut pandang. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan heran.

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura. Semuanya ada padamu." Kata Naruto kemudian. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku duluan, ya. Ibu menyuruh cepat pulang. Katanya mau segera merayakan ulang tahun Natsu." Kata Sakura seraya berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"Hei, kau ikut prom night nanti malam, tidak?" Tanya Naruto segera.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura singkat dari kejauhan. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat sepupunya itu. Ia lalu kembali berjalan kaki menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Namikaze," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Naruto menoleh dan sontak terkejut dengan sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Ka..kashi-senpai?"

.

.

.

Prom Night SMA Konoha diselenggarakan malam ini, Selasa 24 Juni. Terlhat sekali halaman belakang SMA Konoha ramai oleh murid-murid dengan pakaian pesta modern. Begitu juga Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura mengenakan mini dress berwarna pink dengan legging selutut. Sebuah cardigan ungu panjang membalut bahunya. Seperti Sakura, Naruto juga memakai pakaian dengan model yang sama. Hanya saja warnanya oranye.

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke tampak menonton pertunjukkan dari band The Ant, band SMA mereka. Band itu membawakan beberapa lagu terkenal, seperti No Rain No Rainbow, dan Ima Made Nando Mo. Sakura dan Naruto merasa sangat senang dan kagum dengan pertunjukkan mereka. Tak seperti Sasuke, yang biasa saja melihat band tersebut.

Sakura menatap kagum orang yang menjadi gitaris band tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Gaara. Berkali-kali ia memutuskan percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya agar Naruto melihat Gaara bermain gitar dan itu membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan deathglare yang sama sekali tak direspon Sakura.

"Naru.. Naru.. lihat! Gaara memetikkan gitarnya dengan sangat elegan!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk panggung lagi. Tangannya menarik tangan seseorang untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Eh," seru seseorang yang bukan Naruto karena tangannya tertarik Sakura. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat orang itu dan terkejut horror.

"Ka..kashi senpai?" sahut Sakura tak percaya. Segera ia menarik tangannya yang masih di lengan Kakashi.

'DEG' jantung Sakura kembali berdegup. Perasaan sesak kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Sakura jadi ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Tunggu!" seru Kakashi seraya menarik lengan Sakura saat Sakura akan pergi.

"Kita perlu bicara."

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka ada di belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi dari keramaian pesta. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Kakashi.

"Aku.."

"Aku sudah tahu, senpai.." kata Sakura menyela perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut.

"Benarkah? Hhh.. syukurlah, kau sudah tahu! Aku senang sekali." Kata Kakashi dengan wajah senang. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut dengan raut wajah Kakashi yang senang. Rasa sakit Sakura semakin menjalar di hatinya.

"Maka dari itu, cepat menghilang dari hadapanku dan berhenti menyakitiku lebih dari ini!" seru Sakura. Kakashi terkejut.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mengerti? Kau kemari untuk menolakku, kan? Lihat saja, wajahmu senang begitu!" seru Sakura kesal. Kakashi kembali terkejut.

"Ja..jadi kau mengira aku memanggilmu karena akan menolakmu?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Memang apa lagi, kalau bukan itu?" Teriak Sakura. Kakashi terdiam. Sakura pun ikut diam.

"Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu." Kata Kakashi setelah mereka terdiam selama lima menit di pikiran masing-masing. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya, aku kemari untuk membalas pernyataan cintamu." Kata Kakashi dan direspon dengan tatapan horror Sakura.

"K.. kau bohong, kan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Bohong? Untuk apa, aku bohong padamu?"

"Ya, mungkin kau tak bohong padaku. Tapi bercanda, kan? Kau hanya mempermainkanku, kan? Statusmu tak pernah membicarakanku. Bahkan di blogmu pun aku tak kau bicarakan." tanya Sakura dengan seringaian aneh yang menurut Kakashi seringaian orang yang sedang terkena tragedy dan membuat orang itu sedikit.. err.. gila. Tapi Kakashi tak mau mengakuinya.

"Kau membuka blog-ku? Aduuhh.. Maaf, aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang tahu. Aku hanya belum siap menuliskan secara terperinci perasaanku padamu. Tapi sungguh, Sakura. Aku tak bercanda! Aku serius! AKu mencintaimu!" Sakura terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Sekilas ia teringat akan Gaara, cowok pengisi hari-harinya selama tiga bulan ini.

"Kalau misalnya aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, bagaimana? Kalau aku sudah menyukai orang lain dan berpacaran dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Membuat Kakashi menatapnya dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengejarmu dan mendapatkanmu lagi. Pernyataan cintamu itu, masih berlaku, kan?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tidak. Pernyataan cintaku itu sudah kadaluwarsa. Sudah expired." Jawab Sakura membuat Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan horror. Tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah sedih.

"Jadi, aku sudah terlambat, ya! Kupikir kau menungguku, Sakura."

"Ya! Aku memang menunggumu. Menunggumu membalas cintaku. Tapi aku sadar, kau hanya mempermainkanku." Kata Sakura menyindir. Kakashi sedikit tertohok dengan sindiran Sakura.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Apa tak ada kesempatan lain untukku? Aku mencintaimu!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENGGANTUNGKU SELAMA INI?" tanya Sakura dengan teriak dan mendorong Kakashi hingga terjatuh. Kakashi kembali menatap nanar Sakura namun dari bawah.

"I.. itu.. maaf, kau tahu kan, aku ada Ujian dan harus mempersiapkan kelulusanku. Jadi, kupikir kau akan menungguku." Kata Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" sahut Sakura dengan wajah sinisnya. Kakashi terdiam menyesal.

"Aku memang menunggumu! Kau tahu? Sejak aku menyatakan cinta padamu, aku terus memakai cincin ini." Sakura memperlihatkan cincin platina yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Cincin yang menyimbolkan kita berdua. Ini agar kau tahu, kalau aku sudah melupakanmu! Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi tak bisa.." kata-kata Sakura menggantung seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa melupakanmu."

"Aku tahu!" kata Kakashi yang berdiri membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan itu untukku. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sulit untukku membagi waktu antara masa depan dan perasaanku. Aku ingin menjadi arsitek tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Terpaksa aku harus meninggalkanmu dan belajar keras untuk menggapai masa depanku. Makanya, maafkan aku." Seru Kakashi seraya memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura terkejut. Dadanya sesak. Bukan karena dipeluk erat oleh Kakashi, namun sesak karena menahan tangisnya.

"Se..setidaknya bilang padaku! Minta aku untuku menunggumu! Aku pasti akan menunggumu! Supaya aku tak merasa kau permainkan!" Seru Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Kakashi dalam dekapan pria perak itu. Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya suasana sedikit tenang, Kakashi melepas pelukannya.

"Kau harus dihukum!" seru Sakura.

"Hukum?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

"Ya! CIUM AKU!" perintah Sakura membuat Kakashi menatapnya terkejut.

"Kalau gak mau di bibir, di pipi juga bo.."

'CUP' bibir Kakashi mendarat dengan mulusnya di bibir Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Beberapa saat, ciuman yang tak sampai ke tahap 'french kiss' itu dilepaskan Kakashi. Kakashi menyeringai senang.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?" tanya Kakashi menggoda Sakura.

"I..iyaa," jawab Sakura blushing. Kakashi menyeringai namun seketika mengernyit heran.

"Katamu pernyataan cintamu sudah kadaluwarsa?" kata Kakashi menggoda.

"Ooh.. memang sih sudah kadaluwaras. Tapi cintaku tak kadaluwarsa." Kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura dengan sayang. Mereka keluar dari belakang gedung dengan bahagia.

'KLIK' suara kamera membuat mereka terkejut.

Sakura menatap horror dua sosok didepannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berkulit tan dengan cowok berambut pantat ayam raven di belakangnya tampak melihat sesuatu dari balik handycam mereka. Sakura mendeathglare mereka yang membuat kedua pasangan itu bergidik ngeri.

"KALIAN MEREKAM KAMI, YAAA!"

"He..he.. kalau ini masuk youtube, kalian pasti jadi actor dan aktris dadakan.." kata gadis yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto dan cowok tersebut adalah Sasuke. Muncul kerutan di jidat lebar Sakura mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Tapi, bukan kerutan itu yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, namun senyuman horror dari Sakura.

"SHANNNAROOOO!"

.

.

.

5 tahun setelah Prom Night SMA Konoha, Kakashi dan Sakura masih berpacaran. Kakashi sekarang berhasil menjadi arsitek dan ia bekerja di Departemen Pembangunan Pusat. Untungnya, Sakura dan Kakashi berdomisili di ibukota, sehingga mereka tak harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih melanjutkan studinya di jurusan kedokteran spesialis. Ia ingin menjadi dokter seperti yang diimpikannya sejak kecil.

Malam valentine penuh dengan pasangan yang berjalan di keramaian ibukota Jepang. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Kakashi. Mereka menghabiskan malam valentine mereka dengan makan malam di salah satu Restoran Perancis terkenal di Konoha, yang juga merupakan salah satu kota besar di Tokyo. Suasana valentine di Restoran Perancis itu terasa sekali. Alunan musik klasik yang syahdu menambah kesan romantis. Kakashi benar-benar tepat dalam memilihkan tempat untuk menghabiskan malam valentine mereka.

Kakashi dan Sakura duduk di sebuah meja bundar untuk dua orang yang terletak di tepi jendela besar. Sehingga, mereka bisa melihat keramaian kota Konoha di wilayah Tokyo yang sangat ramai.

Setelah menyantap makanan khas Perancis yang telah dipesan Kakashi dan Sakura, Kakashi-pun mengajak Sakura ke beranda restoran untuk melihat ramainya kota di malam hari dari atas.

"Kau masih memakai cincin itu, ya?" taya Kakashi yang melihat cincin platina berukiran bunga Sakura dan Shuriken itu. Sakura ikut memandangi cincin yang sudah menemaninya hampir enam tahun.

"Hmm, yah! Rasanya sedih kalau melepas cincin ini. Cincin ini membawa kenangan yang indah untukku." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Kenangan indah apanya? Apakah ada aku di dalamnya?" Tanya Kakashi yang bernada sedikit mengejek cincin itu. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memang tak ada kau. Tapi rasanya berat meninggalkan cincin ini." Kata Sakura seraya mengelus cincin yang masih terpasang di jari manisnya. Tangan kakan Kakashi pun menggenggam tangan Sakura dan ikut mengelus cincin itu.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang cobalah untuk melepaskan cincin itu." Kata Kakashi dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah berbentuk hati.

"Ini. Karena sekarang aku akan mengganti cincinmu itu dengan yang ini." Kakashi melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura dan membuka kota merah itu.

Mata Sakura berbinar. Sebuah cincin perak dengan sedikit campuran emas di daerah ukiran bunga Sakura yang berwarna ungu kebiruan. Sakura terkesima.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tak mengerti. Kakashi pun melepaskan cincin platina Sakura dan menyematkan cincin yang satunya. Ia lalu mengambil cincin yang sama namun beda ukiran. Cincin Kakashi berukiran Shuriken.

Kakashi lalu berdiri dan berlutut seraya memegang tangan Sakura yang tersemat cincin mewah itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sakura Haruno?" Tanya Kakashi seraya mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

Dada Sakura berdesir hebat. Rasa sesak terasa di dadanya karena menahan tangis. Tangis senang, dan haru. Tak terasa, Sakura menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

"Tentu. Tentu aku mau, Kashi." Jawab Sakura pasti. Kakashi berdiri dan tersenyum senang pada Sakura.

Kakashi memandang emerald cantik Sakura lekat. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman termanisnya. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis dan mereka pun berciuman mesra di lautan manusia yang merayakan valentine dengan penuh sukacita.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Sakura memandang bungkusan kota merah yang masih berisikan cokelat valentinenya setahun yang lalu. Cokelat yang dihadiahkan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas. Dia bingung apakah harus menceritakan masalah ini pada kekasihnya, Kakashi. Tapi sebagai pasangan, ia harus menceritakannya.

"Ng.. Kakashi.." panggil Sakura saat mereka sedang berduaan di kamar Kakashi.

"Hn?" jawab Kakashi singkat yang sedang fokus dengan novel kesukaannya.

"Kalau aku punya penggemar rahasia, kau marah tidak?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Kakashi meninggalkan novelnya sejenak dan memandang emerald gadisnya itu.

"Cemburu sih, iya. Memang ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura bingung mau menceritakannya atau tidak pada Kakashi.

"Sewaktu ulang tahunku yang ke enam belas, aku dihadiahi cokelat sebagai ganti valentine. Aku tak tahu dari mana itu." Mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu, raut wajah Kakashi berubah senang.

"Lalu, apa kau makan, cokelat itu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura bingung dengan perubahan suasana Kakashi.

"Eh.. engg.. tidak," jawab Sakura dan akhirnya membuat Kakashi sedikit kecewa. Sakura mengernyit heran melihat Kakashi. Ia jadi curiga.

"Ng.. jangan-jangan yang mengirim cokelat itu, kamu, ya Kashi?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Kakashi sudah tak peduli lagi pada kekasihnya. Ia melanjutkan membaca novel mesumnya.

"Kashi.. jawab aku! Kamu yang mengirim cokelat itu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Ya," mata Sakura membulat terkejut.

"Ap..APA?"

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic nii.. sebenarnya mw bwt ultahku.. tapi keren juga kalo untk valentine, jd kutambahin unsur valentine nya, deh.. untuk fic I Love You, Dad, masih tahap pengeditan. belum jadi sepenuhnya. Jadi, tunggu yang sabar, yaa… mungkin sekitar April. Tapi tenang aja.. fic untuk kakasaku fanday udah ada.. tinggal tunggu tanggal terbitnya..

Publis fic ini mwnya tepat 24 febuari, yaitu hr kelahiranku. Tapi syangnya, hari itu ak les dan kalo smpe rumah capek bangeeet.. jd, ku publis di awal aj, yaa…

Thanks untuk semua reader yang mau-maunya baca fic ku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada reviewer I'm Married a Nasty Guy.. kalian membuatku rindu pada fic itu..

See you next fic.. bai..bai..


End file.
